Kingdom Hearts: Other Worlds
by Shrugo
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora, Riku, and Kairi recieve a letter from the King... Inside leads them into a new adventure...
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Chapter Zero:

Prologue

A boy in his room wakes to the sound of rain hitting his window. He gets up and looks outside. All that is behind the glass pane is a deserted city. The streets are cracked and some of the buildings are completely destroyed. He is the only one in the city. It is his only home. As he looks at the glass, he sees his own reflection. He has black hair and pale skin with green eyes. His hair is messy and he has dark circles around his eyes. A name for him exists, but the boy does not know it… or he has only forgotten. It had been so long… He remembers people, but that was years ago. All he knows now is this city, his home…


	2. Chapter 1: In the Letter

Chapter One:

In the Letter

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I'm sure you're all huddled around each other reading this note right now, wondering why I would need to send you a letter. It seems that each time I send a letter, its bad news. I wish I could send some good news to ya' guys but well, there just isn't any. I've noticed multiple worlds popping up all around the place. These new worlds' doors have been opened for access to everyone. Apparently this happened a while ago… I guess we were all caught up with fighting the Nobodies, that none of us noticed any of these worlds. What the cause of these appearances is, I have no idea. But it seems someone has unlocked the hearts of these worlds… Heartless are all over the place. These places are going to be destroyed if we don't do something about it. Sorry guys, but I need your help. Please, if you could help me, I need you guys to come cleanse the darkness from these worlds._

_ Your pal,_

_ Mickey_

_P.S. To get to my Castle, you'll have to find the door in your world and open it. I know that must sound weird, but you'll have to trust me… that's the only way to get to the other worlds seeing as… well, it's to difficult to explain in a letter and it would be better to say it face to face… so go and open the door. I think you know where it is; once you are in the door you'll know the rest of the way._

Sora read the letter. He read it again, and again. Sora was shocked. The king was asking Sora to do something which took him forever to fix. Destiny Islands would be destroyed! They couldn't do it. Sora was sure Riku and Kairi would agree. There was no way either of them would ever- "Well, I guess we better get ready…" said Riku who had been reading silently until then. "Wha-Why? We can't do this; the world will be completely destroyed… again!" Sora knew Riku trusted King Mickey, but this… This was unlike anything that the king had ever asked of them… "Your time in the realm of darkness with him caused you to trust him a lot didn't it?" Kairi spoke up. She too had been quiet, but she seemed to understand Sora's confusion. Sora began to think some more about what was being asked. "…Yeah… I guess, we have to do this… Let's go… You all know where the door is, right?" Riku turned and started walking toward the cave where they spent their childhood "Yeah, let's go."

They arrived at the door. In the darkly lit cave, it seemed to be emitting a dark aura, and maybe it was. Sora really wasn't going to enjoy this. He lifted up his keyblade and pointed it at the door. He looked at Riku, then Kairi, then back at the door. He gripped the Key with both hands and a ray of light shot out the end of it. The door began to glow, and it seemed less evil to Sora for a second, then it was back to normal. "Here goes." Sora opened the door, and saw only darkness. "Hurry, grab my hand!" Riku and Kairi grabbed Sora's hands, and then they jumped into the dark abyss. They were falling for a long time. Sora began to be afraid. What if they never got out of this place? What if The King was wrong and they wouldn't be okay? Hundreds of questions flushed through Sora's mind, but he thought it best not to vocalize any of them, it wouldn't help.

Sora looked around but there was nothing to see. All that was around them was darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: Finally, the Sight of Light

Chapter Two:

Finally, the Sight of Light

They had been falling for a while, and Riku was sure that at least Sora, if not Kairi as well, was asleep. Riku thought that maybe he should take a nap to, he needed some rest. But then, he saw something. It was white. It looked to be a small island of snow. This was the place that he had been to so long ago, behind the door with the king. And there it was. The giant door, which in reality was a gate to a world of darkness and perils called Kingdom Hearts. But he had escaped once. It was getting closer. Then he remembered he wasn't alone. "Hey, Sora look, we're here."

"Whoa, I remember this place!"

"Are you ready," Riku asked "we'll have to open this door so that- what in the world?"

When they reached the door, it was in pieces. It was open a little and there were a lot of cracks in it. "What do you think happened?" Kairi questioned. "I bet this happened because Kingdom Hearts was nearly destroyed during that fight with Xemnas."

Riku stepped forward and grabbed onto the door and started to pull. "Come on, we have to open this door and enter it. It's the only way we can get to the king." Sora and Kairi joined in helping Riku open the door. They finally got it open enough to enter it. "I'll lead the way, I've spent the longest time in the realm of darkness, I know my way around the best." Their long journey into the dark depths had begun.

After walking for a while, they suddenly appeared on a platform. It was a large stained glass picture of Sora. He was surrounded by Riku and Kairi, with King Mickey's, Donald's, and Goofy's portraits around them. A long flight of stairs appeared, leading up to another platform. They walked up these stairs, and saw a door with a blue spiral pattern on it. They opened it, and walked in. They were in a place of total light. There were many doors all around; each one had a different look to it. Sora saw a door with the king's insignia. "That's the one… let's go" Sora said leading the others. He took his keyblade and pointed it at the door. The familiar ray of light shot out and the door unlocked. Sora opened the door and they went in.


	4. Chapter 3: Return to a Familiar Place

Chapter 3:

Return to a Familiar Place

When Sora, Riku, and Kairi went through the doorway, there was an orb floating over a pedestal. It was the Cornerstone of Light. They had arrived at Disney Castle. At the other end of the room there were stairs that led to the Throne Room. Kairi led the others up the stairs, and when they reached the throne room she stopped. King Mickey was there, ready to greet them. "I'm glad ya' got here safely. Right now you're probably wondering why I couldn't just hop into the gummi ship and pick y'all up, right?" "You guessed it," Kairi said "We want to know, and as soon as possible too."

"Well that's just perfect, 'cuz we haven't got much time left. Here, walk with me to the Library, I'll explain on the way."

"Okay, first off, why _didn't_ you just pick us up with the Gummi Ship?" Riku asked.

"Well, ya see, the path ways in between the worlds have completely sealed themselves. The pathways Sora created were only temporary. And now we can't make 'em anymore."

"Why?" Sora asked

"To put it simply, they don't want to be made."

"Huh?"

"Welp, ya see, the only reason those pathways could be made was because the worlds were in danger, so their hearts helped create the pathways. So right now, the only way we will be able to get to other worlds by gummi ship is if we were to unlock the heart of each world."

But Sora still had to ask something "When we saw the door to Kingdom Hearts, it was nearly completely destroyed. Why?" Mickey thought about this carefully before he spoke "Maybe it had something to do with the fierce battle with Xemnas inside of Kingdom Hearts. The last time you fought someone with strength anywhere near that level of power was when you fought Xehanort's Heartless. And that was _outside_ of Kingdom Hearts! But since you fought Xemnas _inside_ it, there must've been an enormous amount of strain on that door. Oh, it looks like we're here."

They had arrived at the library. The familiar twisted bookshelves lining the walls were an odd, but calming sight. And Standing in the middle of the room were Donald and Goofy.


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion of Friends and Oth

Chapter Four:

Reunion of Friends... and Others

Sora ran up to Donald and Goofy and embraced them in a big hug. "Donald! Goofy! I missed you guys!". "We missed you to Sora!" said Donald in his quack-like voice. "Ahyuk! Yeah, we missed you a whole lot!" said Goofy. "Well, I'm glad you got to meet again," said the King "but we've got no time! I've got to explain to Sora, Riku, and Kairi about the trouble we've been havin'." "Oh, Right…" Donald looked at Sora. The King began to explain. "Welp, ya see, this place has always been pretty safe. In fact Heartless have only gotten into this castle once, that is, when Sora came here." Sora remembered that time; he had to get the Queen safely to the Cornerstone of Light.

"But now," continued the King, "even more than just Heartless have been invading this Castle, Nobodies and… they've have been invadin' the castle. And…" The King had a strange sad look on his face, "I've been having trouble fightin' 'em off."

Sora was a little confused. The King having trouble just fighting off a couple of Heartless and Nobodies, that didn't sound right. What was going on? Suddenly there was a loud boom followed by a crash. "Waaaaaah! What is that?!" screamed Donald. "That came from the Courtyard!" shouted Goofy. "Oh no!" cried Mickey, "They've gotten in again! I'll have to explain it to you guys later, now there's some business to tend to, and I'll need your help with it!"

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all ran to the courtyard. There waiting for them was a giant white Nobody and a huge black Heartless. The Heartless had a foot on a pile of rubble that used to be a castle wall. The Nobody had crushed the small building in the center of the courtyard that led to the Gummi Ship Garage. Swarming all around the courtyard were Heartless and Nobodies. They weren't fighting each other like they normally do, instead, they were all looking at the group of fighters that had just come to investigate the loud noise. "Come On!" shouted Sora as he rushed in to fight the army. Quickly he was surrounded by Heartless and Nobodies; but, he finished them all off with a single strike. The others then jumped into the fray and began fighting off the enemies.


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle

Chapter Five:

The Battle

While the others were dealing with the smaller and weaker enemies, Sora took it upon himself to fight the two giants. Sora leaped up from the ground and landed on the shoulder of the huge Heartless. He quickly slashed the face of the Heartless and dodged its large black hand that tried to grab him. He jumped onto the top of the Heartless's head and Stabbed his Keyblade into its skull.

Then the giant's other hand shot towards Sora in an attempt to grab him again. Sora leaned back in order to move away from it. While the keyblade was still in the Heartless, he slid down the back of the massive beast with the keyblade in his hand, cutting the Heartless in half. The two halves of the monster fell to the ground and a black mist sprayed out of its body.

Sora stood there panting from exhaustion when something huge hit him. He was sent flying into the castle wall. It hurt a lot. Sora got up from the ground and looked at the gargantuan white Nobody that had hit him. He was so caught up in his fight with the Heartless that he forgot all about the other large enemy that he had to fight. "Sora!" shouted Kairi. "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine! I just got a little distracted, that's all!"

Sora faced his new opponent and prepared himself. Another fist came flying at Sora, but this time he was prepared. He jumped over the fist and slashed at it. The fist fell off and onto the ground. A black smoke started pouring out of the spot he cut it off of. The Nobody Cried in pain and Sora ran towards it. The giant tried to punch Sora again, but Sora easily dodged the strike by jumping up high to where he was right in front of the Nobody's face. Then the monster head butted Sora and he fell to the ground. Sora got up again. He ran towards the Nobody again. But when the Nobody tried to punch him again he rolled as to dodge the attack. The giant punched the ground and shook the castle. Its hand was stuck in the ground. Sora ran up one of the castle walls and jumped off onto the Nobody's back. He stuck his Keyblade into the Nobody's back and ripped it out. Then he stabbed it again and again and again. The black smoke from the wounds started spread all over. Then the Nobody freed its fist from the ground and stood up. Sora jumped off of its back and stood on the ground ready to attack again. Then the Nobody's arm that had its hand cut off started to change.

A large white blade grew from the stump. It slashed the newly formed sword in an attempt to attack Sora; however, Sora stopped it with his Keyblade. The huge Nobody started pushing down on the sword to break Sora's guard, and Sora was getting pushed down. Suddenly something hit the Nobody's head and the pressure on Sora was lifted. It was Goofy's shield, thrown like a boomerang, that hit the giant. Goofy caught his shield and shouted "We'll help ya Sora!"

"Waah!" cried Donald as he sent a bolt of lightning at the Nobody's head.

"This is it!" Sora called out as he dashed at the Nobody. He jumped up level to the Nobody's face again. The giant tried to head butt Sora again, but this time Sora was ready. Sora took his Keyblade and stuck his Keyblade into the Nobody's face and started to fall head first to the ground. As he was falling he saw a dark figure standing in the rubble looking right at him. When the giant Nobody had disappeared in smoke, the Keyblade was sticking in the ground. Sora ran over to his magnificent weapon and pulled it out. He looked around, but the dark figure was no where to be seen.


	7. Chapter 6: Chasing Shadows

Chapter Six:

Chasing Shadows

"Hey! Where are you going?" Riku cried as Sora dashed through the hole in the wall where the dark figure had been standing. Right beyond the wall was a grassy field. In the distance Sora saw something moving quickly across the plain. Sora sprinted towards the figure. It was fast and Sora was starting to lose his breath. "Hey, why so slow?" shouted someone behind him. Sora turned his head and saw Riku. Instead of running like Sora, he was gliding above the ground as if he were flying. "Come on! It's faster this way." Sora realized he was right so he leaped into the air and started to glide as well. The two of them gliding were making much better progress than if they had been running. They were approaching the figure in the distance which had just stopped moving. It looked as if it was facing them, as if it was waiting.

"Look!" As they got closer its appearance became clearer. The figure was a little shorter than Sora and it wasn't a Heartless or a Nobody, it was a boy. Sora and Riku finally reached him and Sora got a good look at him. He had black hair and bright green eyes. His hair was messy and he had very pale skin. Around his eyes were dark circles as if he didn't sleep much. But the most shocking thing was that he was holding out a keyblade. He was holding it with his right arm stretched out so that the Keyblade was horizontal and parallel to the ground. The blade was black and serrated; it was about as tall as the boy himself. The hand guard was red and rectangular. The keychain was a small flat white disc with a light blue spiral pattern on it. The boy was looking at the keyblade as well, smiling, rather than observing Sora or Riku. He looked as if he was admiring the weapon.

"Why did you run?" Riku asked. The boy's smile faded and his expression changed to one of nervousness. The pale child looked at Sora and changed his expression again to a look of ferocity. Then his free hand was engulfed in blue fire. Sora and Riku conjured up their keyblades and got into their ready stances, but the boy didn't change his position.

Sora took initiative and made the first strike. He dashed toward the boy and swung his Keyblade upward to knock away the boy's keyblade. He hit his mark but the keyblade stood firm. The boy didn't move either; he didn't even look phased. Then Riku appeared behind the boy and swung his keyblade down. The boy did a quarter turn, so that his keyblade was in the same place, and grabbed the blade of Riku's weapon, stopping it completely. The fire reflected in the boy's eyes. Sora spun from his position and swung his Keyblade at his enemy's back. But just before it hit the boy spun around, Riku's blade still in hand, and struck Sora with his Keyblade.

Sora went flying back and skidded across the ground on his back. Sora's Keyblade was knocked from his grip and was sticking in the ground a good distance from Sora. "Sora!" shouted Riku. The boy flung him in the same direction as Sora. Sora summoned his Keyblade and stood ready. When Riku got up he called his Keyblade to him from the boy's grip. The boy looked at the two and smiled. The flame on his hand started to spread to his arm, and then the boy raised his flaming hand to the sky and the fire spread all over his body. "What is that?" exclaimed Sora. Then fire dispersed and the boy was gone.


End file.
